


The Chronicles of Charlotte Potter: Year Six

by lilynicole1313



Series: Same Story, Different View [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Slash, Some Humor, Teen Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynicole1313/pseuds/lilynicole1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second Wizarding War has, according to the Ministry of Magic, officially begun. Charlotte and the gang are back for their sixth year at Hogwarts, but alongside the struggles of adolescence, a dangerous plan is in place. All Charlotte's wishing for is everyone she knows to stay safe, but with Voldemort in control, that's not possible anymore. Can she and Harry save the wizarding world together or will her friendship with Draco Malfoy drive the cousins apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Do own my OCs
> 
> A/N: So, this is the next to last story! D: But, I still have another one to write! :D Just a quick warning: There is MAJOR canon divergence at the end of this story, as I have a plan for the seventh and final story. In fact, some of it's already written, but please, please read! Also, there might be a hint of Ron bashing...I'll try not to, but I apologize beforehand. As always, read and enjoy! :) If there's anything you think I could improve on, just let me know!

Chapter One: The Wedding

            “Charli! Your O.W.L. results are here!” Samuel Potter called up the stairs the morning of her sixteenth birthday.

            She, half asleep, slid down the banister like always, ran into Remus and almost knocked him down on the way. When she picked up the envelope, she ripped it open and unfolded the parchment inside.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**_Charlotte Elaine Potter has achieved:_ **

Ancient Runes- O

Astronomy- A

Charms- E

Defense Against the Dark Arts- E

Divination- A

Herbology- E

History of Magic- O

Potions- O

Transfiguration- O

            “How’d you do?” Samuel asked, peering over her shoulder. “Remus! Come in here! She got nine O.W.L.s!”

            Remus laughed quietly. “Congratulations.”

            “Thanks!” She let out a breath. “This is the best birthday present ever!”

            “I’m so proud of you.” Samuel embraced her. “Congratulations, Charli.”

-HP-

            “I’ll only say this one time, Samuel. You’re a complete dunderhead.” Professor Snape’s voice carried into the kitchen, where a couple other house-elves, including Dobby, had been hired to help with the food for the wedding.

            “Yes, I’m aware, Severus, as you have constantly reminded me throughout our friendship. However, I do appreciate that you’re here and standing as my best man even though I’m about to marry the man who helped make your life hell.”

            Charlotte and Isobel rolled their eyes. Sirius had been isolated in the den with his two groomsmen because, although this was not a traditional wedding, Samuel refused to let Sirius see him. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.” Isobel said happily, pulling her back into her room.

            The scarlet red dress laid on her bed, along with the golden heels to accompany it. Charlotte dutifully undressed, pulling the dress on. “Zip me up, Is.”

            Isobel obliged before sitting Charlotte down and fixing her hair in an intricate braided bun at the nape of her neck. Charlotte noticed the unopened envelope, addressed to her by her mother on the dresser, but she was going to wait for a while to open it. Isobel then spun her around, applying a hint of makeup. “You look stunning!” Isobel gushed. “Now, go downstairs with your dad. I’ll be down soon.”

            She did, and Samuel smiled broadly at her. His classic black dress robes fit him perfectly, as did Professor Snape’s. “You’re absolutely beautiful, Charli.”

            “Thanks, Dad. So are you.” They waited a few minutes. Charlotte noticed Samuel was running his hand through his hair for the fifth time in ten minutes. “Dad, seriously, stop.”

            She’d finally hit her growth spurt and was now a solid five feet, five inches. “Sorry. Nerves.”

            “Oh please.” She scoffed. “He’s gonna jump you before the end of the ceremony.”

            Then, it was time. Samuel took his place, looking very happy, but also nervous. He raised his hand to run it through his hair again and Snape slapped the back of his head, making everyone laugh. The music, All You Need Is Love by the Muggle band the Beatles, began to play and Remus appeared in simple black dress robes, leading the procession. Harry’s scarlet dress robes, the same shade of her dress, complemented his skin tone and he grinned at her as he took his place beside Remus. Sirius, however, in striking white dress robes and his smooth hair in a ponytail, practically bounded down the aisle, looking every bit the excitable dog he could turn in to. He smiled brightly when he reached the altar and Samuel finally relaxed. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…”

            Charlotte glanced around the people assembled. All the Order was there and a few Ministry people as well, since Samuel had been reinstated as the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement a couple weeks back. Fred and George beamed at her, which she returned, and then, she saw Seamus sitting with Isobel and Dean. Her stomach twisted into a knot, remembering what Fred told her before he left. She turned her glance back to the happy couple, in time for the ring exchange. “Do you, Samuel Lucas, take Sirius Orion to be your lawfully wedded husband from now until death do you part?”

            “I do.” Samuel said firmly, placing the gold wedding band where it belonged.

            “And do you, Sirius Orion take-”

            “I do.” Sirius interrupted the minister, slipping Samuel’s new gold wedding band on his finger.

            The guests laughed. “Very well. I now declare you bonded for life. You may kiss the groom.”

            Samuel, to everyone’s astonishment, wasted no time and kissed Sirius passionately. “I love you, Sirius.”

            “I love you too.” Sirius kissed him again. “Now, where’s the food?”

            “Would everyone stand up, please?” The wizard minister said loudly.

            They all did and the chairs vanished, leaving tables and new chairs behind and the drinks and food appeared on the long table in the center of the backyard of Potter Manor, along with a black and white dance floor. Sirius immediately led Samuel out to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and husband. “They’re ridiculous.” Harry said affectionately.

            “No kidding. At least you won’t have to live with them.” Charlotte responded, watching Snape place a wrapped box on the gift table before he sat down.

            “Consider yourself lucky, Harry.” Remus added before Tonks, looking very pretty in a black and white dress, walked over.

            “Wotcher.” She greeted them. “Care to dance, Remus?”

            “I, uh, don’t really-” He was oddly flustered.

            “Neither do I.” Tonks dismissed his negative response. “Come on.” Her hair was black for once and Charlotte could finally see the resemblance between her and Sirius.

            Remus sighed and followed her. “Five Galleons they fancy each other.” Charlotte whispered.

            “You’re on.” Harry whispered back, shaking on the deal. Hermione joined them, looking stunning in a ruffled lilac dress. Harry’s stature changed, and he smiled nervously at his best friend. “D-Do you want to dance?”

            Hermione flushed. “Yes, Harry. I’d love to.”

            They joined the other couples on the dance floor. Isobel and Dean brushed past, heading out there as well. Fred was dancing with his date, Katie Bell. George was with Angelina, and Ginny was dancing with Neville, her date, although Charlotte noticed Oliver Wood’s eyes kept flickering to the pretty redhead. “Could I interest you in a dance, Oliver?” She asked, walking over to him.

            He shrugged. “Sure.”

            They started swaying to the music and she asked, “So, Oliver, you think Ginny’s pretty, don’t you?”

            He nodded. “She’s a damn good Quidditch player too. Is she, uh, seeing anyone?”

            “I don’t really know. I’ll talk to her though.”

            “I’d appreciate that, Charli.”

            They broke apart when the music stopped and it was time for the best man toast. Remus went first, standing with a glass of butterbeer in his hand. “I can honestly say I’m not surprised about any of this.” He started. “Samuel’s brother, James, was always Sirius’s best friend, but there was different connection between him and Sam from the very beginning. I wish them the very best and am honored that I can call both of them my dearest friends. To Sam and Sirius.” He toasted them to cat-calls and applause.

            Snape stood up next. “I only have a couple things to say. First off, I’m absolutely positive Samuel lost his mind for this, but I do know Bla-Sirius makes him happy. That said,” he turned directly to Sirius and continued, “Samuel’s one of the few people I can call my friend and if you ever hurt him, it will be the last thing you do. Until then, I wish you the best.”

            Then, Charlotte stood up. “For as long as I can remember, it’s been Dad and I against the world, assisted by my two lovely godfathers, Remus and Severus, but he was always sad. That changed when Sirius came back into his life. I’ve never seen Dad happier and, Uncle Sev, I’ve already threatened him, but thank you for that.” The guests laughed. “I’m glad Dad’s found love again, and, although I can’t promise there won’t be any pranks on the new couple, I have a feeling I just got the best step-father ever. Dad, Sirius, I love you both. Congratulations.”

            The reception ended a little later, after the speeches, and Charlotte started inside the house, but Seamus stood there, looking extremely handsome in robes of dark grey. “Nice speech.” He said, not looking at her.

            “Thanks.”

            “Um, can we talk?”

            “About what?”

            “About our fight.” He stated, finally making eye contact. “I understand I was a prick and I said some things and did some things I shouldn’t have, but I miss yah.”

            “Seamus, I’ve already forgiven you.” He relaxed, his face lighting up. “But, I’m not sure we should get back together just yet. Can we go back to being friends and see what happens from there?”

            He seemed disappointed. “Yeah, sure. Yah look gorgeous tonight, by the way.” He smiled at her briefly. “See yah on the train?”

            “I think so.” She smiled back. “Have a good rest of the summer.”

            After all the guests had left, Samuel and Sirius found the two girls in the living room, sipping butterbeers. “Okay, you two. House rules. No males over while we’re gone, except for Harry. Remus is your authority and if there’s any problems, Severus will come over.” Isobel gulped. “We’ll all go to Diagon Alley when we get back. I think that’s everything. Oh, we’ll be back in a week.” Samuel said, smiling brightly. “Have fun. Behave, and I love you both.”

            “Bye!” They chorused as the newlyweds Disapparated.

            The two spent the week making elaborate plans for the new term and wondering who their new DADA teacher was going to be. On the last day, their Hogwarts letters arrived and Charlotte grinned happily. Hers was heavier than normal and she opened it excitedly, and shrieked. Remus came running in from the library, his wand in his hand. “What’s going on?” He asked sharply.

            “I’m Quidditch Captain!” She jumped up and down, clutching the shiny silver badge in her hand. “YES! Gryffindor doesn’t stand a chance now!”

            Isobel laughed. “Calm down. You have a long way to go before we can rescue the Quidditch Cup from McGonagall’s office.”

            “Right. Can’t get ahead of myself.” She said dismissively. “This year’s going to be the best!”

            Charlotte went to sleep that night, dreaming of winning the Cup for Ravenclaw and showing the Gryffindors up, although dream Seamus didn’t seem too perturbed of the loss of the Cup, as his lips trailed down her neck, going lower and lower…


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Beginning of N.E.W.T. Classes

            Samuel and Sirius accompanied her and Isobel to King’s Cross. Remus, unfortunately, was ill, as it was the day of the full moon. “Now, both of you behave and stay out of trouble.” Samuel said sternly. “Be safe and owl us regularly, okay?”

            Isobel, with her spotted owl, Sherlock, nodded. Merlin meowed from his cage, longing to be out. “We will Dad, no worries.” Charlotte said, shooting Sirius a quick grin. “Nothing we’re going to do will get us expelled.”

            “Okay good.” Samuel said. “Wait. What are you going to do?”

            “Nothing, nothing.” She kissed her dad on the cheek then did the same to Sirius. “Bye! Love you!”

            Merlin stretched happily as soon as the girls claimed the Marauders’ carriage, followed by Dean, who greeted Isobel with a sweet peck on the cheek, and Seamus who sat down awkwardly across from Charlotte. Charlotte still had the unopened letter from her mom, and upon asking Samuel when she’d had time to write it, he explained both of them had written letters to each other and to her in case of death. As usual, Charlotte was already in her robes and the Captain’s badge was pinned to the front of it. Seamus, who’d been glancing at her every few minutes, finally spoke. “You’re Quidditch Captain?”

            Dean looked away from his wizard chess game. “What?”

            “Yup!” She grinned.

Harry stuck his head in the compartment at that moment, a broad grin on his face. “Guess what?” They said at the same time.

“You first.” Again, in unison.

“I’m Quidditch Captain!” Both Potters gloated.

“What?”

“Stop doing that!” Dean huffed. “It’s creepy.”

“Sorry.” Harry apologized. “Guess we’ve been spending way too much time together.”

“Yeah.” Charlotte agreed. “WAY too much time together.”

Harry shoved her playfully. “Congrats on the captaincy.”

“You too.”

“Anyways, I better be getting back. See you guys later.”

Merlin took his spot in Seamus’s lap, purring as the Irish Gryffindor stroked the cat’s back. Charlotte ended up taking a nap on the way to Hogwarts, waking up when the train slowed down. Seamus had already coaxed Merlin back into his cage, and she followed the others to a carriage. Tonks stood guard, waving at them as they passed. She seemed upset, though, and Charlotte made a mental note to write Remus and see if he knew what was wrong with the young Auror.

When they walked in the Great Hall, Charlotte smiled at Draco, who pointedly ignored her, turning his head away. She frowned, but sat down at the Ravenclaw table with Isobel. Professor Snape wasn’t there at the staff table, however, a new teacher was, talking animatedly to Professor Flitwick. Then, McGonagall led the first-years in and the Sorting Ceremony took place as usual and the eagerly anticipated feast began. Harry showed up with Snape the same time dessert arrived on the table. “Why is it when he’s missing for any length of time, he ends up covered in blood?” Charlotte grumbled.

“No idea.” Isobel said, helping herself to pudding. “Hello, Lisa.”

“Hey.” Lisa Turpin, a fellow Ravenclaw sixth year joined them. “Got too heated down there with Mandy and Anthony.” She said, pointing down the table where one of the Ravenclaw prefects, Anthony Goldstein, was glaring at Charlotte. “They’re mad you got Captain.”

“Oh well.” Charlotte shrugged. “Not my problem.”

Dumbledore then stood up. His hand was as black as it was at the wedding and Charlotte wondered what happened to it. “The very best of evenings to you!” He apparently noticed people staring because he said, “Nothing to worry about! Now…to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back!” Charlotte caught Harry’s eye who shrugged his shoulders. “Those wishing to play Quidditch should give their names to their Head of House, and we are looking for new Quidditch commentators who should do likewise. Now, for our new appointments. Professor Slughorn, a former colleague of mine, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master.” This news caused quite a lot of muttering, mostly from the Gryffindor table. The Headmaster raised his voice. “Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“No!” Harry said loudly, over the applause from the Slytherins and Charlotte.

Dumbledore then carried on with his speech, telling them about Voldemort and the castle’s fortified magical protections before he sent them off to bed.

The next morning, Flitwick distributed their schedules, clearing her for everything but Divination. She and Hermione left for first period Ancient Runes together. On the way, Hermione opened her mouth. “Charli, do you know if Harry fancies anyone?”

“Um, not really, but I can find out.”

“Would you?” Hermione said, relieved.

“Sure.” Charli sat down in the front of the class beside Hermione. “Say, Hermione, do you fancy my cousin?”

“What?” She squeaked. “No!”

Charlotte smiled to herself. It was looking like she was going to play matchmaker this term.

When they arrived to the gloomy DADA classroom, she moved to sit beside Hermione on instinct, but Isobel steered her to their usual seats and she sat down beside Seamus. “I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention.” Snape’s black eyes roved around, narrowing slightly when he saw who she was sitting by. “You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe.” Snape’s speech continued on in this soft, quiet manner. “…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of such a spell?” Hermione and Charlotte’s hands shot up. “Potter?”

“Your opponent has no idea about what spell you’re going to use, which gives you a small advantage.”

“Well said. Ten points to Ravenclaw. You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to block the jinx in equal silence. Carry on.”

Seamus paired with Charlotte. “Yah go ahead and try to jinx me.”

She cocked her head, wondering what he was playing at, but she shrugged and pointed her wand at him. _Rictusempra_ , she thought and was surprised when Seamus started laughing uncontrollably on her third try. “Ten more points, Potter. Now switch.”

Seamus started to point his wand at her when Harry yelled, “ _Protego_!”

Snape hit a desk from the force of Harry’s Shield Charm. After he stood back up, he scowled at him. “Do you remember me telling you we were practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, sir.” Snape corrected.

“There’s no need to call me sir, Professor.”

Charlotte’s mouth dropped and Seamus snorted. “Detention, Saturday night, my office. I don’t take cheek off anyone, even the Chosen One.” Snape hissed before assigning them homework on nonverbal spells.

After lunch, she set out for the library to start on her Ancient Runes and DADA homework, as she had a free period before Potions. When the ball rang, signaling the end of class, she hastily shoved her books in her bag and scampered off to the dungeon. Isobel, Terry, and Anthony were also there, along with Dean and Seamus, Ernie McMillian, and Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore Nott. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also there.

Professor Slughorn’s round belly preceded him into the dungeon. “Good afternoon!” He said cheerily. “Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don’t forget your copies of _Advanced Potion Making_.”

Harry raised his hand. “Sir?”

“Harry m’boy?”

“I haven’t got a book or anything and neither has Ron. We didn’t realize we’d be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see…”

After Slughorn lent them old books and things, he motioned to the cauldrons set up. “I’ve prepared a few potions for you. Can anyone tell me what’s in this one?” He pointed to a cauldron closest to the Slytherin table.

Both Hermione and Charlotte’s hands shot up. Slughorn pointed at Hermione. “It’s Veritaserum, sir, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth.”

“Very good, very good! The next one?”

Once again, both girls’ hands hit the air. “It’s Polyjuice Potion, sir.” Hermione answered once again.

“Excellent, excellent! Now this one here…yes, dear?” Slughorn finally pointed to Charlotte.

“It’s Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It’s supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us. For example, I smell books, vanilla, and…fire.”

Slughorn beamed at the two girls. “May I ask your names?”

“I’m Charli Potter.”

“And I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Are you related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?” He asked Hermione.

“I don’t think so, sir. I’m Muggle-born.”

Slughorn looked from the two girls to Harry. “Oho! ‘One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she’s the best in our class, along with my cousin.’ I’m assuming you meant these two lovely ladies, Harry?”

“Yes, sir.”       

“Well, well, take twenty points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and ten for Ravenclaw, Miss Potter.”

“Sir, you haven’t told us what’s in that one.” Isobel said, pointing to a small black cauldron containing a splashing potion.

“Oho. Yes, well that one is a most curious potion called Felix Felicis.” Charlotte gasped as did Hermione. “I take it, Miss Potter, you know what it does?”

“It’s liquid luck.” She breathed.

“Very good. Take another ten points for Ravenclaw. This is what I will give the person who can brew the best Draught of Living Death. Starting…now.”

Hermione and Charlotte glanced at each other and grinned. They knew it would be between them, and both started on the complicated potion. Within ten minutes, Hermione and Charlotte’s potion was the smooth, black color the book said was the halfway stage. A couple minutes later, Seamus’s potion exploded in his face. Charlotte laughed, going back to her potion. She knew, having been taught by Snape, that when a potion called for a sopophorous bean to crush it to get the juice out better, and her potion turned the exact shade of lilac mentioned in the book. However, her potion wasn’t turning as pale as the book said. “Time’s up! Stop stirring please.”

He gave Hermione’s potion an approving nod, beamed widely when he saw her potion and then, “The clear winner!” He cried, by Harry’s cauldron. “I daresay one drop would kill us all. Well, here you are, Harry m’boy.”

Charlotte gaped at her cousin. “When did he get better at Potions than me?”

“No idea, Charli.” Isobel said.

Charlotte frowned at Harry as they passed the Gryffindor table, but she had more important things to worry about than Harry’s sudden brilliance at Potions. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Matchmaking and Pranking

            On the first weekend they were at Hogwarts, Charlotte finally decided to read the letter from her mom.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_It seems surreal to think you just turned one yesterday, and now Sam and I are writing letters in case something happens to us. The war’s getting worse, you see, and tomorrow isn’t guaranteed. First, I want to tell you I love you. You’re a beautiful, happy baby, and I’m sure you’re going to grow into a beautiful, charming young witch. Second, I want to give you a bit of advice if, for some reason I’m not around. When you decide to date, Charlotte, the only requirement I have is to make sure he loves you with everything you have. Everyone fights. Samuel and I fight, but he loves me and I love him. What matters is this: even after the nasty fights, if he still wants to be with you, he’ll make the effort. Don’t let someone like this get away, darling. Above all else, I want you to be happy with whoever you choose. I hope you never read these words, and that I’m there for you from now on. However, if you are reading this, I wish you nothing but love, laughter, and happiness, Charlotte. You deserve the best. I’m proud of you already and nothing you do will ever make that change. Again, I love you, and couldn’t ask for a better daughter._

_Love always,_

_Mum_

            Charlotte smiled at the letter, as Seamus invaded her mind once more. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore, but yet, she desperately missed the Irish Gryffindor. Charlotte sighed. She knew she’d have to talk to Seamus soon, but she couldn’t bear another fight like the one the previous year.

            The Sunday following their first full week of classes saw Charlotte awake and dressed in her Quidditch robes earlier than usual. She was overseeing Quidditch tryouts, and as she needed a new Chaser, this was important. She ate a quick breakfast, and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. There was a good turnout of hopefuls talking loudly as she stood in front of them. Justin Bradley and Connor Chambers stood off to the side, frowning at her. They were mad she was Captain, and Charlotte intended to set everyone straight. She waited for a minute for the talking to subside, but when it didn’t, she took matters into her own hands. “SHUT IT!” She roared and instantly everyone shut up. “Thank you. Now, before we start trials, I know some of you are pissed I made Captain and you didn’t.” She looked at Chambers. “Get over it. If we’re going to kick everyone else’s arse into the ground, we have to work together. So, if anyone has a problem with me as Captain, you’re welcome to leave and if you were on the team, I’ll find someone to replace you.”

            When no one moved, she relaxed. “Alright then. Chasers, line up! You’ll be going alone with Bradley and Chambers to see how well you work with them.”

            She flew up to the goalposts and the Chaser tryouts began. Rodger Davies’ little brother, Ethan, flew particularly well, and as he was only a fourth year, he showed great promise. The Beaters from the previous year, Inglebee and Samuels, were back on the team, and then tryouts were over. It was quick and relatively painless, and she was sure she’d found a better team than Harry. “I’ll post the results tonight in the common room. Thanks everyone!”

            She walked back to the castle, surprised when Chambers caught up with her. “Just so you know, I wasn’t mad. I just thought I was a shoe in for Captain.”

            “It’s fine. I just wanted to clear that up.”

            “Good. I think we’ll be alright this year, though.” He smiled at her. “See you later, Captain.”

-HP-

            The next few weeks passed quickly, and the only Marauder who seemed on board with pranking their new DADA teacher was Charlotte. “That’s because he likes you, though.” Isobel said the evening before the first Hogsmeade trip. “We’ll work on the first year pranks.”

            “Oh, alright. If you three are so scared of Snape.” She said, already wondering what she could do to him.

            “So, yah going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Seamus asked as she started scribbling ideas on a piece of parchment, keeping an eye on their map.

            “Probably not. I have homework to work on.” She said, stuffing everything in her bag. “See you guys later!”

            “Where are you going?” Isobel called after her, but she was already walking down the corridor.

            “Draco!”

            The blonde sixth year stopped. “What do you want?” He sneered.

            “I want to know where the hell this attitude came from! You were my friend and now you’re treating me like shit.”

            He sighed. “Look, it’s just…there’s a lot going on and I didn’t figure you’d want to hang around the son of a convicted Death Eater, especially since he elatedly confessed to murdering your mum.”

            Charlotte gaped at him. “What?”

            “Mr. Potter was there, too. I thought he’d have told you.”

            “No. He didn’t.” She muttered. “But, Draco, you’re not your father and-”

            “Don’t be so sure.” He interrupted her.

            She grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from turning away. “Please. Don’t shut me out. I still want to be your friend, alright?”

            He smiled wanly. “Alright. Sorry.”

            “Don’t worry about it.” She smiled back. “See you later, Draco.”

            “Yeah.” He said quietly, watching her walk off. _Her affirmation of their friendship did nothing to alleviate his worries. Instead, it just made it worse. When the time came, he knew that she would always side with Potter, and that would eventually get her killed. However, he needed her more than he cared to admit and until that time came, he was glad he could call Charlotte Potter his friend. ­_

            The next day, Charlotte was indeed working on homework instead of going to Hogsmeade. She was just finishing a homework assignment for Snape when someone sat down opposite her. “Hey.”

            She looked up. “Seamus, I thought you were in Hogsmeade.”

            “It’s not as much fun without yah.” He paused. “Yah know, I still fancy yah. A lot.”

            “What about Brocklehurst?”

            “That was just…she was desperate and I wanted to forget yah. Didn’t happen, though.” He waited for her to say something, but when she didn’t, he continued. “If yah don’t feel the same way anymore, I’ll leave yah alone.” Seamus scooted his chair back and started toward the door.

            Charlotte thought for a minute as she watched him walk off. Then, her mother’s words in the letter came back to her, and she knew what she had to do. She jumped up and dashed after him, grabbing his arm. “Don’t leave.” She said, looking into his aqua-blue eyes. “Please.”

            He stared at her, trying to figure out if this was a joke. Finally, he spoke. “Are yah sure?”

            “Positive.”

            They walked back to the table together and Charlotte finished her homework, feeling the weight on her mind vanish.

            The next morning, as she sat with the Gryffindors for breakfast, she followed Harry out the Great Hall. “Harry!”

            “Oh, hey, Charli.” He smiled, but he seemed preoccupied. “What’s going on?”

            “I have a question for you, my lovely cousin.” She smirked. “Walk with me?” He nodded and she looped her arm through his. “It has come to my attention that one of my friends fancies the Chosen One, and has requested my services. So, Harry, who’s caught your eye?”

            “Who is it?” He asked suspiciously.

            “Wrong answer. I shall not spill my knowledge, Harry, as she didn’t tell me outright, but I’d bet my captain’s badge that she does in fact fancy you, as I’ve caught her staring at you in a few classes.”

            “No one in particular, but…Hermione’s rather pretty, you know. So is Ginny, though.” He looked around, making sure they were alone in the corridors.

            Ginny’s name reminded her of her promise to Oliver. Charlotte grinned, as the redhead in question came into view. “Alright, then.” She waved Ginny over. “See you Harry.”

            She left her cousin in the corridor, looking quite terrified that she was going to tell Ginny he thought she was pretty. “What are you doing now, Charli?” Ginny asked, amused.

            “Keeping a promise. Are you seeing anyone?”

            “Not at this moment, no. Why do you ask?”

            “Well, I was dancing with Oliver Wood at the wedding, and he kept staring at you, so I told him I’d talk to you.”

            “Oliver Wood? The same Oliver Wood that’s obsessed with Quidditch?” Ginny asked, shocked.

            “The one and only.” Charlotte laughed. “Why? You don’t fancy him, do you?”

            “A little bit, yeah.” She blushed. “Maybe I’ll owl him later.”

            “Good idea. See you, Ginny.”

            Charlotte then sped off back to the Great Hall. She would need a good, solid plan to bring Hermione and Harry together, but first, she had a prank to pull.

            On Sunday night, she sneaked out of her dorm to prank Snape. Hoping to Merlin she wouldn’t be expelled for this, she changed everything in his office and classroom to hot pink and purple, and placed the box of chocolates she’d had Isobel pick up for her in Hogsmeade on his desk, with a cute little note attached that read: To Severus, my favorite person at Hogwarts, I miss you, Love Dolores.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Christmas Miracles

            Snape was scowling deeply when he reached the staff table on Monday morning. When Professor McGonagall leaned over to ask what was wrong, he muttered something and McGonagall caught Charlotte’s eye and motioned her to the staff table. Charlotte gulped and trudged up there. “Yes, Professor?” She asked in an innocent voice.

            Snape glowered at her. “Potter, are you the one responsible for the vomit inducing explosion of _pink_ all over my office and classroom?”

            Wondering if he found the chocolates yet, she opened her mouth to deny the accusation, but instead, she cackled, laughing so hard her sides began to hurt. Students were staring at her, and so were the teachers. “I’d take that as a yes, Severus.” McGonagall said disapprovingly.

            Charlotte finally caught her breath. “You should’ve known, Professor.”

            “Ten points from Ravenclaw, Potter.” He hissed. “I would have thought you wouldn’t prank me.”

            “You’re the new DADA teacher. It’s a rule.” She said dismissively. “See you in class.”

            “You didn’t!” Seamus said when she sat back down.

            “Oh, I did.” She grinned. “And, it’s not over. I don’t think he’s discovered the second part yet.”

            “He’ll kill you.”

            “Doubtful. He’s my godfather, so I don’t think he can get too mad.”

            When they arrived in DADA that day, Snape was staring at a box on his desk with a look of absolute disgust on his face. “Something wrong, Professor?” Blaise Zabini asked curiously.

            Snape looked up, his eyes narrowing as Charlotte smiled innocently. “Nothing.” He snapped. “Potter, detention tonight.”

            “What’d I do this time?” Harry asked indignantly.

            “Not you.” Snape looked at Harry. “Talk to me in that tone again, and it will be, though.”

            “But, Professor, we have Quidditch practice tonight.” Charlotte whined.

            “Cancel it.”

            She huffed and began to read the assigned chapters.

_Hahahahahahahaha you got in trouble with Snape! What’d you do?_

** Chocolates from Umbridge **

_Blimey. I’m surprised he didn’t expel you for that._

_ You did what?! _

** Snape’s not going to expel me, guys. Seriously. I’m his favorite. **

**_Are you sure? He’s still glowering at you._ **

** He’ll get over it. **

            That night, she went to his office, wondering what he was going to have her do for detention. “You are going to write lines for me.”

            “You don’t happen to have one of the blood quills like Umbridge did, do you?” She asked cheekily.

            He smacked the back of her head. “Sit down. I want you to write ‘I will not prank Professor Snape again’ until I tell you to stop.”

            She pulled out parchment, a bottle of green ink, and a quill, and started writing. She wrote for almost two hours before he stopped her. “Am I done, Professor?”

            “Now go away.” He said gruffly, but she knew he wasn’t mad at her anymore.

-HP-

            Christmas was coming up quickly and instead of going home, she was going to Seamus’s for Christmas, at the insistence of his mother. A week before the end of term, at Dean’s joke suggestion, the first years and some older students, gave their letters to Santa to Professor Flitwick, explaining that a group of sixth years had told them he was one of Santa’s elves. That was the first time Flitwick had yelled at the four students, and it lost them a total of eighty points, twenty from each Marauder, and they also had a night’s detention to do after the holidays.

Isobel, perfectly content with staying over at Hogwarts with Dean, raised her eyebrows after Charlotte informed her of her Christmas plans and set out to tell her dad. She pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and began to write.

_Dad and Sirius,_

_I, unfortunately, will not be spending Christmas with you this year. Mrs. Finnigan has invited me over to their house, and I accepted. Isobel’s staying here at Hogwarts, and we both wish you a Happy Christmas. See you in June!_

_Charli_

            “You’re going to spend Christmas with Seamus.” Isobel repeated.

            “Yup.”

            “So, you two are back together?”

            Charlotte shrugged. “No idea. I expect I’ll find out before the holiday’s over with, though.” She said as she packed.

            “Hey, Charli, Hermione’s wanting to talk to you.” Lisa Turpin said, poking her head in the dorm.

            Isobel and Charlotte rushed out of the common room to find Hermione with an odd, goofy smile on her face. “Is she alright?” Isobel murmured.

            “I don’t know. She went with McLaggen to Slughorn’s party.” Charlotte muttered back. “Is something wrong, Hermione?”

            She shook her head. “Not at all. Um, Harry’s got detention when we get back from the break, though. He took a leaf out of your book and punched McLaggen in the face. He’s in the hospital wing right now.”

            The trio of girls started walking that way. “Why’d he punch him?”

            “Cormac made a rather rude remark about me and Harry didn’t like it.” She said, the goofy smile still on her face.

            Harry, it turned out, also had a goofy smile on his face; though that could be due to the fact the blow McLaggen had delivered to him knocked him out for several minutes. “Hello, Charli, Is, Hermione.”

            “You alright?” Charlotte asked, smirking slightly.

            “Hm? Oh yeah, I’m great.” Isobel furrowed her brow, confused.

“Well, I think you’re in good hands, Harry. Have a good Christmas.” Charlotte nudged Isobel toward the door.

“You too, Charli!”

“What was that about?” Isobel asked worriedly.

“I think Harry and Hermione have realized they fancy each other, and it seems the feelings are reciprocated.” She said, as Ginny came running up to her, excitement blazing on her face.

“Charli! Oliver said he wanted to meet me in Hogsmeade on our next weekend!” The fifth year hugged her tightly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Ginny.” She grinned. “Have a great Christmas.”

“You too!”

The next day, she and Seamus shared a compartment with Harry and Hermione on the way to King’s Cross. “So, you two are alright now?” Harry asked, slightly protectively.

“Yeah.” Charlotte replied easily. “You and ‘Mione snogging yet?”

Hermione blushed. “No, Charli, we’re not.”

“With the war going on, I’m waiting until after it’s over for us to become official.” Harry explained.

Ardara was waiting for her and Seamus when they stepped off. “Well, come on.” She said affectionately, Apparating them to the Finnigan house. “It’s ‘bout bloody time yah two made up.” She said curtly. “You’re in the same room yah were the last time, dearie.”

“Thanks for inviting me, Mrs. Finnigan.” Charlotte smiled sweetly before following Seamus up the stairs and stowing her trunk in the guest bedroom. She was tired and went straight to sleep.

The next night, after a hearty dinner, she decided it was time to talk to Seamus about their relationship. She knocked on his door around midnight, her breath hitching when he stumbled to the door shirtless. “Your room is in a permanent state of messiness, Shay.” She wrinkled her nose, surveying the mess as a way to distract her mind.

He shrugged. “Don’t really matter, as long as I can find everything I need, right?”

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on his bed. “You’re utterly ridiculous.”

“What’s ridiculous is the fact I don’t know whether or not we’re back together.” He countered, sitting crossed legged on the bed, facing her.

“I’ve actually been thinking about that. Do you think…” She hesitated. “We could possibly start over? Put everything that happened last year behind us?”

He didn’t answer. He just leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips across hers. “As long as we’re not going back to the getting to know each other phase.” He finally said, his mouth barely an inch from hers.

She shook her head and kissed him, tangling her fingers in his sandy-blonde locks. “I missed that.” She admitted, resting her forehead against his. “And you.”

“Me too, Char.” He gazed into her eyes, hazel meeting aqua-blue. “And I’m gonna promise yah something. No matter what, I’m gonna stand by yah, alright? You’re me girl and I’m not losing yah again, just because I’m a feckin’ idiot.”

“It wasn’t just you. I have an issue with pride, Shay, but the next time we get mad at each other, we’ll leave and come back later, hopefully with cooler heads and be able to peacefully work it out.”

“You’re not the only one. But that sounds good.” His crooked grin reappeared. “I love yah, yah know.”

“I love you, too.” The words slipped out without thinking, but in that moment, it felt right and she knew she really did love him.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Battle of Hogwarts, Part One

            Harry sought Charlotte out in class a couple days after holidays ended, right before dinner. “I need to talk to you. It’s of dire importance.”

            She glanced at Seamus. “Go on. I’ll be in there soon.” He nodded and continued into the Great Hall with Dean and Isobel. “So, what’s going on?”

            He led her to an empty classroom before he said anything. “First off, Dumbledore’s been giving me private lessons. He’s been showing me a bit of Voldemort’s history and he thinks Voldemort did something called a Horcrux. That’s why he brought Slughorn back and I’m supposed to get the original memory from him, but the thing is, I don’t have any idea how I’m supposed to do that.” He took a breath. “Secondly, I think Malfoy’s a Death Eater.”

            Charlotte, whose mouth had dropped after he mentioned Horcruxes, closed it. “Rubbish. Malfoy’s not a Death Eater.”

            “And how do you know?” Harry asked, bristling. “His dad was one!”

            “Because he’s my friend and I highly doubt he’d join Voldemort’s ranks just to impress his father.” She retorted. “There’s things about Draco you don’t know, Harry, so stop it.”

            “Why’re you taking up for him? He’s been a git to you all term!”

            “He’s had a lot on his mind. He’s already apologized for that and has been back to normal. You’re just determined to look for the worst in him because you hate him. He’s not a bad guy, Harry.”

            He scoffed. “I thought…you usually believe me. You always have my back! Ron and Hermione think I’m nuts for thinking that and I fig-”

            “I think you’re a nutter for thinking that.” She stated resolutely. “I’m not siding with you on this, so forget it.”

            Harry swore under his breath and stomped off. She followed, sliding in beside Seamus at the Ravenclaw table. “What happened?” Isobel asked.

            “Harry’s got this crazy idea and he’s mad at me because I think it’s not true.”

            The next few weeks passed quickly. Ravenclaw was in the lead for the Quidditch Cup, as her team had won every game they’d played by at least fifty points. She had no time to worry about Harry with Quidditch practices, homework, and Seamus. A few days into March, Ron came up to her, out of breath and slightly panicky. “Harry-poisoned-hospital wing.” He was trying to speak and catch his breath at the same time.

            Charlotte ran up the stairs two at a time, leaving a very confused Seamus in the Great Hall. She burst through the hospital wing doors. Hermione was already there, her eyes a bit red. “How is he?”

            “He’s out right now.” Hermione answered, sniffing. “Madam Pomfrey says he’ll be here for a week probably. He has to keep taking essence of rue.”

            Ron was back and, to his surprise, Charlotte hugged him tightly. “Thank Merlin you thought of a bezoar, Ron.”

            He patted her back awkwardly. “It was a good thing one was in there.”

            “It’s not someone trying to bump off Gryffindor’s Quidditch team, is it?” Charlotte wondered as Ginny came in. “First Katie, now Harry…”

            “There’s a connection, I think, but it’s not Quidditch.” Hermione spoke softly, sounding as if she had a bad head cold. Charlotte sat down carefully on the edge of his bed, wanting to hear what Hermione thought. “Both attacks ought to have been fatal, and they weren’t, and neither the necklace nor the mead reached the person it was intended for.” She pointed out, as Samuel and Sirius rushed in.

            “What’s going on?” Sirius rounded on Dumbledore, who’d just appeared with McGonagall and Slughorn. “Why’d Harry get poisoned?”

            “Siri, calm down.” Samuel said, staring at Harry as if he was already dead.

            “Don’t tell me to calm down! My godson was just poisoned!”

            “Sirius, please, that’s why we’re here.” Dumbledore said soothingly and firmly. “Horace, you say you bought the mead for a present? Who were you intending to give it to?”

            “You, Albus.” He said sheepishly. “Rosmerta herself picked it out for me.”

            Sirius took a deep breath. “Will he be alright?”

            “Yes, he will.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Don’t forget, Sirius, I took care of you plenty of times. Harry will be fine.”

            “Er-my-knee.” The boy in questioned muttered, shifting in his magically induced sleep.

            Ginny and Ron finally smiled, relieved. “Now, you all need to leave.” The head nurse said sternly. “Come back later.”

            When they were walking back down, Samuel and Sirius both embraced Ron tightly. “Thank you, Ron.” Samuel said. “I don’t know what I’d do if Harry was dead.”

            Ron looked down sheepishly and muttered something about Harry doing the same for him. “I’m sure he would too.” Sirius affirmed. “But still, thank you.”

            When the news of Harry’s poisoning reached the students, Zacharias Smith was ecstatic. “I wonder how Gryffindor’s going to win their match now?” He said tauntingly in Transfiguration. “Their star Seeker went and got himself poisoned. Probably to postpone the match, because he’s scared.”

            Charlotte, having already mastered the spell they were practicing, turned around in her seat, her eyes flashing. No matter their fight about Draco, he was still her cousin, and she was tired of Smith’s mouth. Seamus, instead of trying to stop her, grinned broadly and proceeded to watch what was going to happen. “He did not get poisoned on purpose, you idiot.” She hissed.

            “Oh yeah? Convenient that it happened so close to the match, though. He’s a bloody coward, too, just like you.”

            Her fists clenched. “Shut up.”

            “Or what? How about I tell the whole class how you went down on Davies for the position of Keeper, huh Potter?” He raised his voice, so everyone heard. “It’s not like you’re that good…at Quidditch anyways. Rumor is you’re averaging ‘Outstanding’ in shagging.”

            Seamus jumped to his feet. Smith mirrored his movements and both boys had their wands pointed at each other. Charlotte, however, was standing in front of Seamus. McGonagall had walked out of the class for a few minutes, leaving them unsupervised. “Say another feckin’ word, Smith, and I’ll hex your ass into next week.” Seamus snarled.

            “Oh, you two are back together?” He asked gleefully. “Tell me, how does it feel to be dating Hogwarts’ easiest witch?” He stopped. “Or does she not give you any, Finnigan?”

            “ _Engorgio Skullus_! Don’t you ever talk about me girl like that again.” Seamus hissed.

            Smith ran off, presumably to the hospital wing to get it fixed.

            When McGonagall walked back in, she noticed Smith’s absence. “Where’s Smith?”

            “Bathroom, I think.” Justin Finch-Fletchley, another Hufflepuff, lied. “He didn’t really say anything before he left though.”

            The Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match was absolutely horrible, as Gryffindor lost three hundred and twenty to sixty, as McLaggen, playing Keeper as Ginny filled in for Seeker, hit a Bludger at Ron, who was playing as a Chaser, and put him in the hospital wing as well.

            When Harry and Ron both got out of the hospital wing on Monday, it seemed Harry had forgiven Charlotte for not taking his side with his Malfoy-is-a-Death-Eater theory, and only restrained from seriously injuring McLaggen when Charlotte promised to get him back for messing up so grandly.

            Later that night, before dinner, she had sneaked down to the Great Hall and set up the modified Shield Charm, and, as she sat with the Gryffindors, she waited. McLaggen strutted up to the Great Hall, stumbling backwards when he couldn’t get in. He tried three times, falling over on the third try. “What’s the matter, McLaggen?” Charlotte taunted him.

            “Potter! You let me through right now! Or else-”     

            “Or else what?” She asked loudly, in order to be heard over the laughter. “You’ll crack my head open with a Bludger as well and make Ravenclaw lose as bad as you made Gryffindor?”

            His face flushed, but he walked off. Cheers and wolf-whistles filled the Great Hall, and after Charlotte took down the barrier, she turned to face her fellow students. She bowed, laughing with them, and sat back down. Harry and Ron had tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard. “Remind me to never get on your bad side again.” Ron wheezed. “You’re evil. Hilarious and evil. It’s amazing.”

            “Sometimes, I honestly think you should’ve been in Slytherin.” Harry said wryly, wiping his eyes.

            “Yeah, I know, but I’m not.” She grinned. “Anyways, next time you lose, it’s on you.”

            “Next time? Our next game is with you.” Harry reminded her.

            “Oh, I know. That’s why I said next time.” She winked at her cousin. “But don’t worry. I’ll try not to embarrass you like McLaggen did.”

            “I really appreciate it.” Harry muttered sarcastically.

            “You’re quite welcome.” She matched his sarcasm, smirking at him. “So, change of subject. When are you going to try to get that thing from Slughorn?”

            “Tonight. I’m going to use a bit of that lucky potion.”

            “Well, good luck.”

            The first weekend in May dawned, and so did the last Quidditch game of the season. Charlotte, feeling their chances at the Cup were a lot better after Harry almost killed Draco (which caused the two cousins to have another row and were no longer speaking…again), greeted her team with enthusiasm. “Alright, Ravenclaws. This is the last game of the season. Are we going to let those lions scare us? Are we going to give them the satisfaction of winning the Cup again? NO! We are eagles! If we play like we did yesterday, that Cup is ours. Now, go out there and kick their arse, by any means necessary and don’t get caught by Madam Hooch, okay?” The team nodded, some of them smirking. “Good. Let’s go, Eagles!”

            She walked out on the pitch, leading her team proudly. Katie Bell stood there as Acting Captain and Charlotte gulped. She wasn’t counting on Katie being back from St. Mungo’s. However, the two girls shook hands and then, the game began. Ravenclaw started out strong, but as Ron’s confidence grew, their hopes diminished and they lost, once again, four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty.

            But, something happened that drove all thoughts of hexing the Gryffindor team out of pure spite out of her head. Harry ran over to her when she and Seamus were sneaking out of the Marauders’ secret room after a particularly satisfying snogging session. “Dumbledore’s found a Horcrux. I’m leaving tonight. Look, keep an eye on Malfoy, would you? I know you think I’m nuts, but please, just do it.” And he took off, up toward Gryffindor Tower.

            Charlotte then followed Seamus up to the Gryffindor Tower, where Harry was telling Ron and Hermione to split the rest of the Felix Felicis with her, and he was gone right after he said that. “What do you think is going to happen?” Ron asked worriedly as Charlotte sat down on the floor, leaning on Seamus’ legs.

            For almost three hours, nothing happened, and then, someone who sounded an awful lot like Draco Malfoy bellowed, “ _Morsmordre_!”

            Charlotte and Hermione were out of the common room in a split second. “ _Stupefy_!” Charlotte yelled, Stunning Draco. “What are you doing?!”

            “I have to!” Draco yelled back, pain in his eyes. “He’ll kill my family, Charli!”

            He ran off toward the Astronomy Tower, and Charlotte let him go, as someone else had caught her attention.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The Calm Before the Storm

            Bellatrix Lestrange crept down the stairs, leading an ugly, lopsided witch and wizard, a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback, and a few more Death Eaters. Charlotte’s vision tunneled. She raised her wand, but Hermione pulled her out of their line of sight. “Charli, wait.” She whispered. “They’ll kill you.”

            Charlotte just stared ahead, thinking fast. “I don’t care, Hermione.” And she bolted, running behind the line of Death Eaters.

            They were headed toward the Astronomy Tower and, a few minutes after the Death Eaters got there, Professor Dumbledore fell out of the tower. “NO!” Charlotte shrieked, running over to where the headmaster lay, dead before he hit the ground.

            Harry, appearing out of nowhere, with an expression on his face that chilled her to the bone, yelled, “Go!” And he took off, after someone she couldn’t see.

            Charlotte ran in the opposite direction, right to Bellatrix Lestrange. “Hello, pretty.” She cooed. “ _Crucio_!”

            Charlotte dodged the curse. “ _Densaugeo_!”

            Bellatrix ducked. “Ah, the wittle baby Potter girl knows how to play, does she? _Flipendo Tria_!”

            “ _Protego_!” She yelled, watching as the spell bounced off. “ _Stupefy_!”

            Bellatrix hit the ground hard. Charlotte ran around her, looking for Seamus. And then, she heard, “FIGHT BACK, YOU COWARD! FIGHT BACK!”

            She turned direction, rushing to Harry’s aid. He was shooting curse after curse at Professor Snape, who was blocking them lazily. “You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?” He hissed. Charlotte froze, wondering what was going on. “I invented them-the Half-Blood Prince!” Harry dove for his wand. “No!”

            “Kill me then. Kill me like you killed him, you coward.” Harry panted.

            “DON’T CALL ME COWARD!” Snape roared, slashing at the air.

            Harry flew backwards, slamming into the ground. “Professor!” Charlotte screamed, running at him. “Uncle Sev, what are you doing?”

            “Get away.” He hissed, his black eyes devoid of any emotion and he shoved past her, knocking her to the ground.

            Harry helped her up and together, the two cousins went back to the Astronomy Tower. The Death Eaters had fled, and Harry fell on his knees beside Dumbledore’s body, sobbing. Charlotte noticed a locket lying beside him on the grass as she knelt down beside Harry. She handed him the locket and he automatically opened it, reading the piece of paper inside. “Harry.” Hermione’s soft voice said quietly. “Come on.”

            Harry obeyed, and Hermione pulled  her to her feet and led her back to the castle, as well. “Where are we going?” She asked numbly.

            “Hospital wing. McGonagall’s orders. Everyone else is up there.”

            “Who’s dead?”

            “No one. Bill Weasley got attacked by Greyback. He’s alive, though no one knows what the effects will be.”

            Samuel, Sirius, Remus and the whole Weasley clan were gathered around a bed near the far wall. “Charli!” Samuel rushed over, embracing her. “Charli, are you alright?”

            “I’m fine.” She answered. It wasn’t a lie, for physically, she was, but emotionally…she wasn’t sure. “You?”

            “We’re all fine, sweetie.” He kissed her forehead.

            “Dumbledore might know something though.” Ron said hopefully. “Where is he, anyway?”

            “Ron, Dumbledore’s dead.” Hermione sniffled, her head on Harry’s shoulder.

            “What? No!” Remus looked wildly at the three standing together. He fell into the nearest chair, his hands over his face.

            “How?” Tonks asked, her voice cracking.

            “Snape.” Harry said, his voice lacking any emotion. “I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because the Mark was there. Dumbledore was ill and weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me. I was under the Invisibility Cloak and I couldn’t do anything, and Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him, but he kept talking to him, and more Death Eaters arrived and then Snape…he did it. The _Avada Kedavra_.”

            Charlotte’s mouth fell open, but she said nothing. Her godfather, one she’d stayed with before in Spinner’s End, the one who taught her everything she knew about potion-making and the hexes and curses to defend herself, and who told her stories of her dad while he was at Hogwarts, killed Professor Dumbledore. Tonks’ outburst at Remus startled her out of her thoughts, as she didn’t notice Fleur come in or yell at Mrs. Weasley. “She still wants to marry him, Remus! She doesn’t care!”

            “He’s not a full werewolf!” Remus snapped. “It’s completely different!”

            “But I don’t care!” Tonks cried, grabbing his robes. “I’ve told you a million times-”

            “And I’ve told you, I’m too old, too dangerous, and too poor-”

            Charlotte cut him off. “Shut up, Uncle Remus. If someone wants to be with you enough, they won’t care. You deserve a chance at love too, and I know you think you’re a monster, but I grew up with you! You’re not! So, shut up and kiss her already! This is ridiculous!”

            “It is not. Tonks deserves someone young and whole.”

            “But she wants you!”

            Samuel gave her a small smile, Sirius raised his eyebrows, and Remus…Remus looked down at Tonks. “Are you sure I’m what you want?”

            In answer to his question, the witch kissed the werewolf.

            Two days later, some students were being rushed home by their parents before Dumbledore’s funeral. Seamus, however, got into a yelling match with his mother in the entrance hall when he refused to go home with her. Both Finnigans were cursing each other in Gaelic, until Ardara finally gave in and let him stay.

            The Hogwarts Express would be leaving right after the funeral, but Seamus, Charlotte, and Isobel were Apparating back home. Charlotte packed, coaxing Merlin back in the cage, and went down to breakfast. Everyone was in their dress robes, but nobody seemed very hungry.

            Charlotte’s attention during the funeral kept going back to Snape. Why had he killed the headmaster and why, why had he looked at her as if he hated her? A few tears trickled down and she felt Seamus squeeze her hand. It seemed Dumbledore’s death had brought Neville and Luna together. She smiled, knowing Dumbledore would be happy with more love in the world. And then, afterward, Harry gathered her, Hermione, and Ron together. “I’m going to find the rest of the Horcruxes. There’s only three more left and I’ve got to find them. Promise me something?” He now looked at Ron. “Keep Hermione safe, please.”

            Ron nodded, giving Hermione a small smile. “Harry, we’re going with you.” Hermione announced. “Ron and I are.”

            “What about you, Charli?”

            “Call me when you find him, Harry. But I can’t go with you.”

            He nodded, pulling his cousin into a hug. “Stay safe. They’ll be after you, as well.”

            “Don’t worry about me.” They walked to Hogsmeade Station together, arm in arm. “Guys, be safe, alright?” Charlotte hugged Hermione and Ron. “Watch each other’s backs.”

            “We’ll be alright.” Hermione said, reassuring her. “Trust me.”

            The Golden Trio boarded the train. Dean gave Isobel a farewell kiss, and Samuel and Ardara motioned them over. “Shay, you’re going with the Potters. Sam says they might your help. Yah be good, alright, and stay safe, son.” She embraced him. “I love yah.”

            “I love yah too, Mam.” He kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, though. I’ll be fine.”

She smiled, waved her hand in farewell, and Disapparated, Samuel and Sirius following with their trunks as the three teenagers Disapparated together.

-HP-

            The month of July was surprisingly calm after Dumbledore’s death. The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, died at the hands of one of Voldemort’s puppets, Pius Thicknesse. Severus Snape was appointed Headmaster and Hogwarts’ attendance was made mandatory for purebloods and half-bloods. Samuel quit his job at the Ministry, but being the Potter family had more money in both Samuel and Harry’s accounts combined, than the Malfoys did, and the fact the expansive Black family fortune joined Samuel’s half of the Potter estate, money was the least of their worries. Then, a taboo jinx was placed on Voldemort’s name, as only those against him used it, and forced everyone to call him either You-Know-Who, or as Charlotte renamed him, Weirdo-With-No-Nose.

            Harry was carefully moved to the Burrow, but somehow, Voldemort had knowledge of that plan. Alastor Moody and Hedwig both died; George lost an ear, cursed off by Snape, but Harry was alive, although he left the next day with Ron and Hermione. Lavender, who’d greatly mellowed out and wasn’t as clingy as she used to be, joined them at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur’s wedding, along with Charlotte, Isobel, Seamus, Samuel, and Sirius. Dean was now on the run, as he didn’t know whether he was Muggle-born or not, and Seamus and Isobel spent most of that month trying to send a message to Dean through their enchanted parchment.

            But then, an owl came to Charlotte the third day of August. It only bore a single sentence from Harry, and that sentence couldn’t have predicted the storm that was coming.

_Last Horcrux is at Hogwarts. Meet me there. Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me a comment and tell me what you think so far! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: The Battle of Hogwarts, Part Two

            It was amazing how many students returned to Hogwarts when news of a possible battle got out, and almost every single student sat in the Great Hall. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had reached Hogwarts seconds after Harry did. Snape was gone and as McGonagall began issuing evacuation orders, a high, cold voice sounded, magically amplified. “I know you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts and I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight.”

            After Parkinson singlehandedly got the entire Slytherin House kicked out, or at least, those who returned out of curiosity, McGonagall turned to Harry. “Aren’t you supposed to be looking for something?”

            “Oh yeah!” He ran forward, grabbing Charlotte. “Look, his last Horcrux was Ravenclaw’s diadem. I talked to the Grey Lady and she told me everything, but where did he hide it?” He didn’t seem to be talking directly to her. “Lovegood was trying to recreate it…” He stopped so suddenly, Charlotte ran into him. “Come on!”

            They ran up the stairs two and three at a time, Harry gripping her hand tightly. As they rounded a corner on the seventh floor, the cousins almost ran into Ron and Hermione, holding dirty, curved, yellow objects that looked slightly like… “Snake fangs?” Charlotte asked.

            “It was Ron’s idea.” Hermione said. “He was able to mimic the Parseltongue sounds Harry made and got us into the Chamber! Basilisk venom can destroy Horcruxes, Harry.”

            “Yeah, great.” Harry said shortly. “Come on, we need everyone out of the Room of Requirement.” As everyone left, Harry suddenly turned around. “Can we get the house-elves out, as well? We don’t need any more Dobbies, dying for-”

            He was interrupted as the fangs Hermione was holding clattered to the floor and she kissed him fiercely. “Ginny, go evacuate the elves and come straight back here.” Ron ordered. “Come on you two! We have a bloody Horcrux to destroy!”

            “Right. You three do that.” Charlotte said sharply. “I’ve got to find Seamus.” With that, she hurried off, running straight into her boyfriend. “What’s going on?”

            “Neville and I are bringing the bridge down.” He said happily. “Care to help?”

            She nodded, joining him and Neville at the bridge entrance. Seamus immediately went to work, creating an explosive compound strong enough to work. Charlotte looked over his plans, making small adjustments and tweaks, as Luna skipped over to them, her hair dirty and matted, and she herself was dirty and had small cuts on her body. “Hello.”

            “Luna!” Neville rushed over to her, hugging her tightly. “You’re okay?”

            “I’m alive, aren’t I?”

            “Alright, come on and help me set the charges. Who’s setting them off?”

            “Me.” Neville said immediately as he and Charlotte carefully placed the small detonators along the bridge.

            “Guys! Harry! Dementors!” Charlotte rushed over to Harry and Hermione’s aid with Seamus, Luna, and Ernie Macmillan joined them. Charlotte raised her wand, not knowing what to expect, as she’d never successfully performed the Patronus Charm. “ _Expecto Patronum_!”

            To her surprise, a silver raven flew above, leading Seamus’s fox, Ernie’s boar, and Luna’s hare. “Think of something happy!” Luna urged Harry. “We’re alive! We’re fighting!”

            Then, a great silver stag joined the other Patronuses and chased the dementors away. Before they could say anything, a giant emerged from the forest and Seamus dragged her away and back to the bridge. Neville was already there, taunting the Death Eaters. “Come on, then.” He said before turning and running. He waved his wand and the first two charges lit.

            The air, before filled with screams and curses, exploded with the sound of the mini bombs they’d made, and Neville scampered across just as the bridge fell. Suddenly, Voldemort’s cold voice sounded once again. “You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet, you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one.” Seamus’s hand found Charlotte’s and he intertwined their fingers. “I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat at once. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.”

            Seamus, Neville, Charlotte, and Luna turned back toward the castle. The wounded were on the raised platform in the Great Hall, as all the tables were gone. The dead lay in the middle of the Great Hall, and the Weasley family was surrounding one of the bodies, but Charlotte saw her dad’s white face, eyes as if closed in death. “DAD!” She broke away from Seamus and shove Sirius away from him. “Dad, please, don’t be dead!” She fell to her knees, her hand finding his cold hand and she gripped it tightly. “Please.” She said brokenly.

            She felt Sirius’s hand on her shoulder. “He’s not dead, Charli.” He knelt down on the other side of Samuel. “Not yet.”

            She sniffed, turning to see the body the Weasleys gathered around a body, shielded from view, but Percy was among them, sobbing harder than Mrs. Weasley. Remus and Tonks were with the wounded, Remus holding her hand, clinging to it desperately. She was also shocked to see, there in the corner, Snape, looking as if he was barely clinging to life. Harry had disappeared, and Seamus sat down, looking at Samuel’s pale form. “Is he gonna be alright?”

            “Yes.” She insisted. “He’ll be fine, right Dad?” She asked, looking at him. “You can’t die now, you’ve got Sirius and me, and Isobel. We need you, Dad.”

            Seamus gently tugged her to her feet. “Your da’s in good hands.” He said, motioning to Sirius, who’d transformed into the Grim-like dog and laid his head on Samuel’s barely rising chest. “Come on.”

            Lavender Brown was also among the injured, and as she passed the Weasleys, she finally saw who’d died. Ron Weasley, the annoying git who managed to win her friendship during the previous term, lay on the floor, his eyes closed, his face white. She turned away, feeling the tears once again. Hermione and Ginny were quietly sobbing over their friend and brother, and the twins were unusually solemn. They walked outside, where Oliver was helping Neville carry in more dead bodies, and she saw Harry walking off, alone. “I’ll be right back.” She said to Seamus and caught up with him. “Harry, what are you-”

            “It’s the only way.” He interrupted her. “Charli, you’ve been like a sister to me, you know? Just, make sure Seamus makes you happy.” He kissed her forehead, much like Samuel did. “I love you, cousin.”

            “I love you too, Harry.” She whispered as he slipped the Invisibility Cloak back on.

            She knew he was going to his death and that knowledge broke her more than anything else. She clung to Seamus, her head buried in his chest as she sobbed bitterly for her friends, family, and especially for Harry. He carried her back to the Great Hall and let her cry, running his fingers through her hair.

            Sometime later, Voldemort’s voice was heard once more. “Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. Here is your precious hero.”        

            “NO!” Hermione’s gut wrenching yell was joined by many others. Charlotte, however, stood with her best friend, glaring at the Dark Lord. “HARRY!” Hermione cried, fresh tears streaking down her face. “Harry!”

            “SILENCE!” Voldemort roared. “It is over! Set him at my feet, Hagrid, where he belongs!” Silence was forced upon them all. “Now, who will join me?”

            “Draco!” Narcissa Malfoy called, and Charlotte saw him standing in the shadows. “Come! Quickly!”

            Draco stepped forward, and caught Charlotte’s eye. He, instead of moving forward, moved to Charlotte’s other side. To her surprise, Narcissa also joined him, defiantly walking past Voldemort. At the same time, Neville Longbottom stepped forward into the empty space between the Order and the Death Eaters. “You offer me your allegiance, Neville, correct?”

            “I’ll join you.” He stated, carrying the sword of Gryffindor. “When hell freezes over! To Dumbledore’s Army!”

            Several things happened at once: Neville sliced off Voldemort’s snake’s head, Harry disappeared, and Kreacher, Sirius’s old house-elf until he gave Grimmauld Place to Harry, came charging out of the entrance hall, leading an army of house-elves and crying, “Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!”

            When Charlotte caught sight of Lucius Malfoy, the rage that she’d pushed back after she learned he killed her mother flared up inside her. “ _CRUCIO_!” She roared, her wand pointed at his heart.

            Draco and Narcissa were fighting alongside the Order now, and neither one came to his rescue. He screamed and somehow managed to get to his feet. “ _Stupefy_!” He yelled and she flew backwards into the Weasley twins, watching him helplessly as he ran off, until a jet of blinding green light hit him and he moved no more.

            “Where’d his body go?” Charlotte heard Hermione ask thickly. The poor girl had lost two of her dearest friends.

            The battle had moved itself in the Great Hall. Voldemort was dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley. Bellatrix was dueling Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Charlotte saw Dolohov start dueling Seamus and she rushed over to her boyfriend’s side. “NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!” Mrs. Weasley suddenly roared and forced the three girls away from Bellatrix Lestrange.

            Charlotte threw curse after curse at Dolohov, the Nonverbal spells being an advantage, and right before Bellatrix fell, Charlotte threw one of the Half-Blood Prince’s spells at him. “ _Sectumsempra_!”

            The three dueling Voldemort flew backwards suddenly and Voldemort’s wand pointed at Molly Weasley. “ _Protego_!” Someone yelled, and then, Harry appeared.

            “Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?” Voldemort taunted, his red eyes flickering over to Charlotte.

            “Nobody.” Voldemort started circling around Harry and the cheer died on Charlotte’s lips. “There are no more Horcruxes. It’s just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives and one of us is about to leave for good.”

            “One of us? You think it will be you, do you? The boy who has survived by accident and because Dumbledore pulled the strings?”

            There was a lot of talking, a lot of Harry spilling Voldemort’s secrets and talking of the Elder Wand, the wand of legend. “Dumbledore’s last plan didn’t backfire on me. It backfired on you.” Harry pointed his borrowed wand, which Charlotte recognized as Draco’s. “That wand isn’t working properly for you because Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy Disarmed him. And I took this wand from him weeks ago.” Harry took a deep breath. “If the wand in your hands knows its last master was Disarmed, than I am the true master of the Elder Wand.”

            “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

            “ _Expelliarmus_!”

            It sounded like a cannon blast and Charlotte covered her ears, burying her head in Seamus’s shoulder. She didn’t want to see Harry die for real.

            The silence was shattered by cheers and roars, and Charlotte finally looked. Harry still stood there, the Elder Wand in his hand, and Voldemort…Voldemort lay still on the floor, dead.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: War’s Aftermath

            Harry found Hermione and Charlotte after it was over, leading them out by the Black Lake. He’d repaired his original wand and placed the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore’s tomb, where it belonged. Everyone was exhausted, but the joy of winning the war kept everyone awake. “What’s going to happen now?” Hermione asked, looking at the school, which suffered more damage than Charlotte thought it had.

            Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I do know, however, that I want you at my side, Hermione. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

            She smiled, still upset by all the death, especially Ron’s. “Me too, Harry.”

            “Is Uncle Samuel going to be alright?” Harry directed this question to Charlotte.

            “I think I heard McGonagall say both him and Snape are being moved to St. Mungo’s.” She spat the name of her godfather out.

            Harry squeezed her shoulder. “Snape was working for Dumbledore the whole time. He thought he was dying and gave me his memories. He loved my mum and after Voldemort killed her, Snape was Dumbledore’s. His death was prearranged. He was only doing it on Dumbledore’s orders.” Healers arrived for those badly wounded. “Go, Charli. They need you.”

            She went with them to St. Mungo’s, and as Sirius, back in human form, refused to leave Samuel’s side, Charlotte decided to stay with Snape. Remus stayed with Tonks and Lavender was being treated for a werewolf bite; although Greyback hadn’t been in wolf form, it was still horrible.

            A couple days after, Snape’s eyes fluttered open. They’d found an antidote to Nagini’s venom and he was now well on his way to recovery. “Uncle Sev?”

            “Who won?” He asked tersely.

            “We did. Harry did.”

            Snape smiled for the first time in a long time. “Good.”

            There was a knock on the door, and Sirius, looking like he hadn’t slept at all, poked his head in. “How is he?”

            “I’m alive, Black.” Snape answered, but his voice wasn’t cold like normal. “How’s Sam?”

            “He’s still unconscious.” Sirius said. “The Healers aren’t telling me a damn thing, either. But, Tonks is fine and she and Remus are gone, but he said he’d be back.” He left then, presumably going back to Samuel’s room.

            Charlotte closed her eyes, forcing the horrid thought that her dad was dead out of her head. Snape’s hand found hers and he patted the back of her hand. “He’ll be alright. Too damn stubborn to die.”

            She laughed weakly. “I’m going to go see him.” She said, as Harry stepped in. “Harry?”

            “I was just seeing how Snape was.” He hesitated. “I wanted to talk to him.”

            “Come in, Potter.” Snape said.

            She shrugged in answer to Harry’s questioning look and went to check on her dad. Sirius was just sitting there, holding Samuel’s hand as if that could help him get better. He seemed to have regained some color and his breathing was better, almost as if he was asleep. She sat down on the other side of his bed. “If he dies, are you going back to Grimmauld Place?” She asked quietly.

            “I don’t know.” Sirius responded just as quietly. “I’m hoping I won’t have to think about that.”

            She sighed. “Well, I’m going back today. Let me know if something changes.”

            He hugged her suddenly. “You know I will.”

            She Apparated back to her house after saying bye to Snape, and the first thing she did was take a hot shower. Feeling a lot better, she found Isobel in the living room. “How’s Samuel?” Isobel asked quickly.

            “Nothing’s changed. Snape’s awake, though.” She flopped down, surprised to see Misty coming out of the kitchen with sandwiches and tea. “Thanks, Misty.”

            “Well, that’s good, isn’t it?”

            Charlotte nodded half-heartedly, and after eating, she went up to bed. She slept for thirty-six hours until Isobel woke her up by jumping on her bed. “Charli! Sirius just came by!”

            That woke her up more effectively. “And?”

            “He just said to come to St. Mungo’s as quickly as possible.”

            Charlotte and Isobel Disapparated, speeding up to Samuel’s room. Charlotte’s mind filled with the worst possible scenarios, but nothing prepared her for what she saw when she and Isobel burst through the door. Samuel was sitting up and arguing with Sirius about eating. “-feed myself, Sirius.”

            “You can’t even sit up by yourself.” Sirius threw back. “I’ll do it whether you want me to or not.”

            “Dad!” Charlotte rushed in, hugging him tightly. “You’re alive!”

            “Getting better every day, sweetie.” He smiled tiredly at her. “How’s Severus?”

            “He’s fine. Won’t be getting out of here for a few more days, but he’s okay.” Charlotte said happily. “Dad, I thought you were going to die.”

            He just hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead. “I’m okay, now, though.”

            Isobel hugged him too, initiating a group hug with her new family.

-HP-

            The third week of August, Samuel came home, accompanied by Remus, who told them he finally proposed to Tonks. The fourth day he was home, Professor McGonagall stopped by to talk to him about something. Charlotte, Isobel, and Harry were in the den, talking about the war. “So, how many Horcruxes did he have?”

            “Seven.” Harry answered. “I destroyed the diary, Ravenclaw’s diadem, and Slytherin’s locket. Dumbledore destroyed the Gaunt family ring and Helga Hufflepuff’s cup, and Neville killed the snake. Voldemort himself killed the seventh one, which was me.”

            “Wow.” Isobel said. “That’s why you could speak to snakes then, right?”

            “Yeah.”

            Sirius came in there with them, leading Professor McGonagall. “If Hogwarts was to reopen, would you three come back?”

            “Yeah!” All of them answered at the same time.

            “Good.” She smiled. “Then, I will see you all on the first of September. The booklists will be coming to you shortly.”

            “So, life’s back to normal, now?” He asked quietly, still feeling the sting of Ron’s death. “I miss him.”

            “I know. I do too. Sucks to know I can’t break his nose anymore.” Charlotte joked, trying to make Harry smile.

            He did, briefly. “Yeah.”

            “Hey, it won’t be like before. Everything’ll be different, but Ron wouldn’t want you moping around and I guarantee you Hermione will say the same thing.”

            “She does.”

            “See? I know it hurts. I still miss Emmeline, Isobel’s mum, but we’ll get through this together. Just like family should.”

            “Yeah, you’re right.” He pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.”

            “No problem.” She grinned. “Harry, think about all the people you saved if that’ll make you feel better. And, Hogwarts is probably going to reopen. That’s great news.”

            Charlotte watched he smile once more and walk out of the den. It was going to be a long time before Harry was ever okay, but at least he was healing. They all were. They would heal someday. And it was all thanks to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Only one more story to go :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
